Te deseo felicidad Eternamente
by EeMiiLyh-chan
Summary: SongFic KakaSaku hermosa pareja aferrada a la realidad, el mas que todo sabe lo que sucedera, Cancion: Eternity Robbie Williams Sueño, deceo, realidad....


1Summary[SongFic [KakaSaku hermosa pareja aferrada a la realidad, el mas que todo sabe lo que sucedera, Cancion: Eternity - Robbie Williams Sueño, deceo, realidad...

Serie: Naruto

Pareja: KakaSaku

Cancion: Eternity - robbie Williams

Nota: nada me pertenece solo el fic... soy principiante en esto 

Dejen Review por favor, es mi primer fic y me gustaria saver en que mejorar...

Cuidense 

Bye Bye!!!

* * *

Era la noche mas feliz de su vida, estaba con esa chica que tanto amaba, solo que ella no sentía lo mismo por el...

_Close your eyes so you don't feel them They don't need to see you cry I can't promise I will heal you But if you want to I will try _

_**Cierra los ojos no los sientes ellos no necesitan verte llorar no puedo prometerte que te curare pero si quieres intentare **_

Como podía el explicarle la realidad del presente, el, ese sujeto que tanto la lastimo ya no estaba con ella - _lo daría todo para que sintieras lo mismo por mi... - _pensó el, la chica casi no tenia lagrimas de tanto llorar y sus ojos estaban hinchados pero seguían tan hermoso como siempre, savia que ella no estaba bien, mas que ella le dijera lo contrario, ella se aferro en su pecho - no lo soporto mas Kakashi-sensei porque me tuvo que dejar a mi - el la miro con tristeza, no es que sintiera lastima por el pero... - Sakura, no solo te dejo a ti, si no, a muchas personas mas pero tienes que aprender salir adelante -

_To sing this summer serenade The past is done we've been betrayed It's true Some might say the truth will out But I believe without a doubt in you_

_**cantar esta serenata veraniega el pasado ya paso fuimos traicionados es cierto alguien pudría decir que ya no hay verdades pero creo sin dudar en ti**_

Lo único que quería el era verla feliz, no sabría si lo podría hacer junto a el, pero si la vida no le daba la posibilidad, que ella tomara otro rumbo pero debería ser a su... - _felicidad - _el acaricio su largo cabello rosa, mientras la chica sollozaba en su pecho...

_You were there for summer dreaming And you gave me what I need And I hope you find your freedom For eternity... For eternity _

_**estuviste allí en mi sueño veraniego y me diste lo que necesite y espero que tu encuentres tu libertad eternamente eternamente**_

Como le gustaría que ella fuera una cualquiera, pero no, era su ex-alumna, su ex-compañera no abia posibilidad de algo con aquella criatura perdida en el vacío sin escapatoria todos esas aventuras vividas, esos entrenamientos que no sacaron nada de ella, tuvo que ir con otra para poder valerse por si misma ya que el no lo logro acaso.. - _lo abre echo todo mal... - _derrepente la chica io un suspiro - cuanto daría que todo fuese como antes - kakashi abrió los ojos contraído por lo escuchado - yo igual Sakura, yo igual...-

_Yesterday when we were walking You talked about your ma and dad What they did that made you happy What they did that made you sad_

_**ayer cuando caminábamos me hablaste sobre tus padres lo que te hizo feliz y lo que te entristeció**_

-Kakashi-sensei - escucho decir a ella - yo lo amo, usted es el único que me entiende y como no me ha dejado en el olvido como los demás, es como un padre para mi - el se sintió feliz por el momento, aun que le hubiera gustado que ese amor que sentía hacia el fuera por otra cosa, el miro hacia el estrellado cielo - Sakura, ve esa gran estrella que esta a la izquierda de la luna y pide un deseo...- Sakura miro algo confundida pero lo hiso, sabría que nada pasaría pero no abría nada que perder... - deseo, deseo que...-

_We sat and watched the sun go down Then picked a star before we lost the moon Youth is wasted on the young Before you know it's come and gone too soon_

_**nos sentamos y miramos el atardecer y escogimos una estrella antes de que pendiéramos la luna y de que la lozanía se fuera con la juventud antes de que supieras lo que venia y se fuera demasiado pronto**_

Kakashi la miro, ella era tan indefensa... - Es tarde mejor bullámonos a casa dijo el seriamente - Esta bien...- el la acompaño hasta su hogar se despidieron como siempre con un toque de labios separados por la tela de su mascara, el se fue lentamente pensando en lo sucedido, mañana era ya otro día así que debía descansar...llego a su casa, sabio a su pieza y se recostó la imagen de esa mujer que para el siempre seria _su niña._

_You were there for summer dreaming And you gave me what I need And I hope you find your freedom For eternity... For eternity _

_**estuviste allí en mi sueño veraniego y me diste lo que necesite y espero que tu encuentres tu libertad eternamente **_

Ya era un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día casi no pudo dormir, necesitaba saber de ella, necesitaba respirar su mismo aire y su calor, algo lo detuvo de sus pensamientos el sonar de la puerta..., se vistió integrando su mascara, que ocultaba sentimiento alguno, bajo las escaleras - _debe ser muy urgente para que vengan tan temprano - _Abrió la puerta y se encontró con nada mas que su querida Sakura ella salto a sus brazos, el no entendía mucho lo que pasaba, sintió un liquido pos su mejilla - Porque lloras que te sucedió?- sakura sin aun despegarse de el le contesto alegremente - lloro de felicidad, de emoción, gracias Sensei de verdad gracias - el seguía sin entender mucho pero tuvo que a ver sido algo que paso la noche anterior - _pudría ser que...-_ Sakura ya dejando un espacio entre ellos dos hablo - Gracias, gracias a ti se cumplió mi deseo... ser feliz, ...Sasuke volvió...- Kakashi ya lo sabia eso tuvo que a ver sido el volvió a abrazarla algo iva a cambiar...o a volver ser como antes.

_You were there for summer dreaming And you are a friend indeed And I hope you find your freedom Eventually You were there for summer dreaming And you gave me what I need And I know you'll find your freedom Eventually For eternity_

_**estuviste alli en mi sueño veraniego y eres un amigo del alma y se que encontraras tu libertad en algun momento para toda la eternidad para toda la eternidad **_

_**estuviste alli en mi sueño veraniego y me diste lo que necesite y espero que tu encuentres tu libertad eternamente eternamente **_


End file.
